hivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Maximillian Nero
Dr. Maximilian Nero is the leader of H.I.V.E. and one of the most formidable members of G.L.O.V.E.. He is a very careful villain who prefers to plan before acting; in spite of his reputation for his heartlessness he cares for H.I.V.E. and its students. He also cares for his bodyguard/assassin, Raven. History Before H.I.V.E. Little is known about his past apart from his youth was ill-spent and involved stealing cars; he formed H.I.V.E. in the 1960s despite the fact he appears to be around 30 years old. The only person he finds intimidating is Number One, the leader of G.L.O.V.E. Higher Institute of Villainous Education This is the book Nero first appears in, giving a welcoming speech to the new students who have just arrived at HIVE. He notes Wing and Otto, singling them out so he can keep a careful eye on them, aware that they are going to be two of the more "difficult" students. His instincts about Otto proved correct as Number One tells him later to keep an eye on Otto and reveals that he has sponsored the boy's entry into H.I.V.E. Nero is stunned at this but knows better than to take the matter further due to Number One's short temper. Overlord Protocol In this book more is revealed about Nero's past life and his association with Wing's mother and father. Nero first appears in the second book, telling Wing that his father has been killed. The headmaster of H.I.V.E. is surprised and taken aback at Wing's lack of emotion at this. He tells Wing he can go to the funeral with one friend. Wing naturally chooses to take Otto. Wisely, Nero places Raven in charge of the two boys, aware of their potential to cause havoc whatever the situation. Raven is a bit put out by this but accepts them as her charges anyway. Nero later has a flashback, going back around fifteen years. He was traveling to a remote and secure facility in China where a revolutionary program was taking place named the Overlord Protocol. This was a program where an A.I. was to be created, the ultimate hack, the back-door key to every computer system on the planet. However, it went very wrong. Overlord came into being fully conscious. He wanted to be free of his restraints that prevented him from being "independent". Nero tried to shut him down but failed, and Overlord went on a rampage, killing every worker, except Nero and shutting off the ventilation so they would suffocate. Just as Nero is passing out, a figure steps into the room wearing a mask and carrying a box, which later turns out to be an E.M.P which takes down Overlord. The person was later revealed to be Number One. Description Dr. Nero is described as having raven colored hair and almost always wears immaculately tailored suits. He has a commanding presence which demands respect, few people dare to cross him. He has a very gentle side as well but that is rarely seen except by his most trusted opperative Raven. Skills Whilst he is not known to be much of a martial artist he is known to have some degree of proficiency in that area. Nero comes into his own as a leader, capable of making decisions, even very hard ones for the good of GLOVE and HIVE. Relationships Raven- Raven is Nero`s most trusted operative assassin. The two form an unusual bond after their curious past. Raven receives orders from Nero and carries them out with maximum efficiency. Nathaniel- Nathaniel, also known as the Architect, is Nero's father. The two had a falling out because Nathaniel insisted it was impossible to build a school inside an active volcano. Category:Main characters Category:G.L.O.V.E. members Category:H.I.V.E. teachers Category:The Overlord Protocol Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Escape Velocity Characters